mugenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Templo Hakurei
|0=Choiyer2PM |1=Choiyer5PM |2=Choiyer2.30AM |3=Lightoss |4=FMit |5=FMit2 |6=NightDay |7=NightEvening |8=NightNight |9=NightRumia |10=Ky |11=BAL |12=Nike1 |13=Nike2 |14=Ouchi |15=Boomer1 |16=Boomer2 |17=AliceM}}HakureiShrine.png |Frase = Reimu Hakurei |0=y Chen juegan juntas en la versión de Choiyer (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM2:00) |1=se sienta y admira la puesta de sol en la versión de Choiyer (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM5:00) |2=conversa con Remilia Scarlet en la versión de Choiyer (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (AM2:30) |3=is visited by Eirin Yagokoro for her 'doctor's appointment' on Lightoss' Hakurei Shrine-Corrupted Moon In The Sky |4=es invitada a jugar al poker con Sakuya Izayoi en la primera versión de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Hakurei Shrine |5=se prepara para capturar a Flandre Scarlet en la segunda versión de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Hakurei Shrine (Hakurei Shrine Night) |6=se prepara para defender su caja de donativos de Marisa Kirisame en Night's Hakurei Shrine_Day |7=Se involucra en una guerra de territorio con Sanae Kochiya en Night's Hakurei Shrine_evening |8='persuade' a Mima para que vaya a molestar a otra persona en Night's Hakurei Shrine_Night |9=se dirige a exterminar a Rumia por causar un incidente en Night's Hakurei Shrine_Rumia |10=ordena a Suika Ibuki que pare de holgazanear y le devuelva a su tamaño normal en la versión de Ky de Touhou_Hakurei Shrine |11=intenta despertar a una sonambula Patchouli Knowledge en la versión de BAL de Hakurei Jinja (Yami_miko) |12=recibe un escalofriante recordatorio de que Cirno es la mas fuerte en la primera versión de Nike de Hakurei Shrine (TOUHOUHAKUREIJINJA) |13=ayuda a Reisen a practicar su papel de Inaba de la película That's No Moon en la segunda versión de Nike de Hakurei Shrine (HakureiJinja) |14=le dice a Yuyuko Saigyouji que lleve a sus espíritus persistentes a otra parte en la versión de Ouchi de HVT-Hakurei_Shrine(night) |15=y Marisa Kirisame participan en un partido de exhibición ante una multitud en la primera versión de Boomer |16=se vuelve impaciente al ver Kasen Ibaraki llegar tarde a un duelo en la segunda versión de Boomer |17=esta sorprendida al ver una versión pasada de ella misma en la versión de Alice Margatroid}}|Creador = Varios|Animado = |Musica = |Super Salto = |Resolucion = |Descarga = Versión de Choiyer Versión de Lightoss Versiones de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM Versión de Nights versión de Ky Versión de BAL Nike's versions Versión de Ouchi Versiones de Boomer Versión de Alice Margatroid}} El Templo Hakurei es un templo sintoísta operado por Reimu Hakurei y una localización prominente de la serie Touhou Project. El templo está construido directamente en la Gran Barrera Hakurei que rodea a Gensokyo y así existe tanto en Gensokyo como en el mundo exterior simultáneamente, aunque el templo visto desde el mundo exterior es supuestamente degradado y deshabitado. Debido a que el templo se ha convertido en un lugar popular entre youkai que Reimu ha derrotado, no recibe muchos visitantes humanos y por extensión, donaciones, dejando a Reimu y el santuario en una situación financiera extrema; El templo también recibe la competencia religiosa del Templo Moriya de Kanako Yasaka, el Templo Myouren de Byakuren Hijiri, y los seguidores del taoísmo de Toyosatomimi no Miko. En M.U.G.E.N, el Templo Hakurei ha sido convertido en un escenario numerosas veces por una variedad de creadores diferentes, con la mayoría de las versiones usando sprites tomados de las cuotas de juegos de lucha de la serie Touhou Project. Versión de Choiyer | | }}La primera versión conocida de la etapa del santuario de Hakurei que se ha hecho para M.U.G.E.N utiliza sprites del primer juego de lucha de la serie Touhou Project '', ''Immaterial and Missing Power. Hay tres archivos de definiciones empaquetados en la descarga que muestran el santuario durante diferentes horas del día, señaladas por los sellos de tiempo del juego de origen que se asignan a los nombres de sus respectivos archivos .def; Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las etapas funcionará fuera del palo debido al mismo error menor presente en todos los .defs, Aunque estos se pueden arreglar fácilmente abriendo cada .def en Fighter Factory Y cambiando el primer carácter en el .def de un dos puntos a un punto y coma y guardarlos. Al principio de cada partido, El kanji japonés aparecerá en la parte superior media de la etapa junto con la marca de tiempo apropiada para la hora particular del día en que se establece la etapa, Que parpadeara después de unos segundos para no oscurecer la vista de la eventual pelea. Vídeos MUGEN Fujiwara no Mokou Vs. Nue Houjuu|(Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM2:00) 【MUGEN】霧雨魔理沙（0D） VS 因幡てゐ|(Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM5:00) Versión de Lightoss La versión de Lightoss utiliza un sprite del santuario en la noche de la ''Immaterial and Missing Power que se ha separado en tres para hacer uso del método del RGB, Que implica que cada uno de los tres sprites que sostienen un conjunto de colores de cada uno de los colores primarios (rojo, verde y azul) se superponen entre sí con el fin de reducir el impacto de la pérdida de color. El gráfico del cielo parece ser la falsa luna que fue creada por Eirin Yagokoro durante los eventos de Imperishable Night, aunque esto es algo irónico, ya que Immaterial and Missing Power ocurrió canónicamente antes de los acontecimientos de Imperishable Night. Hay un par de temas de cámara presentes en esta etapa, la primera es que la etapa no va tan lejos a la derecha de la posición inicial como lo hace la izquierda, el otro es que la cámara siempre tratará de mantener el carácter de salto más alto en el centro, lo que hace que incluso el más ligero movimiento ascendente de un personaje hará que la cámara los siga. Un problema menor con la conversión del sprite del santuario a M.U.G.E.N es la fuente de luz desde el interior de las lámparas que aparecen como un objeto sólido y la luz circundante que tendría que emanar de la fuente que aparece completamente blanca. Vídeos MUGEN Marisa Kirisame Vs. Wakimiko Primera versión de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM La primera versión del templo Hakurei de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM usa un solo sprite de la etapa del día de Immaterial and Missing Power, que logra tener una pérdida significativa de color visible en diversas áreas a pesar de emplear el uso del método RGB, con ofensores notables incluyendo las nubes y las paredes de madera del templo. Debido al valor local de la escena, le da una proporción de aspecto no convencional de 13:9, utilizando la etapa en M.U.G.E.N con el conjunto de visualización a una relación de aspecto 4:3 o 16:9 más convencional resultará un espacio vacío que aparece por encima y por debajo del sprite, con sprites repetidamente dibujándose en este espacio vacío en M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Debido a que la cámara de la escena tiene movimientos limitados tanto horizontal como verticalmente, no hay mucho espacio para que los combatientes se muevan, ni tampoco los personajes con Super Jumps los utilizan sin terminar fuera de la pantalla. Vídeos Segunda versión de FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM Lanzado al lado de la primera versión del creador, el segundo templo Hakurei es funcionalmente idéntico a la primera versión en todos excepto en el sprite, ya que conserva el mismo ambiente local no convencional y las cuestiones asociadas con él, así como los límites horizontales y verticales. Esta versión utiliza un solo sprite del santuario como se ve durante la etapa de la noche de Immaterial and Missing Power, con las lámparas en la parte delantera de la capilla iluminada; El sprite todavía tiene pérdida de color notable a pesar de usar el método RGB, aunque el impacto de la pérdida de color parece ser más visualmente prominente en comparación con el de la primera versión, pasando por el color verde que rodea los bordes de las nubes. Vídeos Versión de Night | | | | }}La versión de Night se basa en la etapa del Santuario de Hakurei tal como aparece en Immaterial and Missing Power, usando sprites que fueron arrancados directamente de dicho juego. Tres de los cinco archivos de definiciones que se incluyen en la descarga tienen el santuario tal como aparece durante las tres diferentes horas del día que ocurren en el juego de origen; La variante de día muestra el santuario en plena luz del día en condiciones climáticas agradables, la variante de la tarde tiene todo en el escenario teñido de un color naranja, y la variante de la noche tiene todo teñido de un color gris oscuro, así como las lámparas en la parte frontal del santuario Iluminado El MIX .def es la combinación slideshow-esque de las etapas de día, noche y noche, ya que comienza con el santuario tal como aparece durante el día y transiciones a la fase nocturna después de treinta segundos, eventualmente pasando a la fase nocturna después de un Treinta segundos han pasado, en cuyo punto permanecerá en la fase de la noche hasta el final de la ronda. La variante Rumia del escenario tiene el santuario y sus alrededores aparecen en escala de grises para dar la impresión de que el poder de la oscuridad de Rumia está teniendo una influencia en la zona, con la inclusión de cierta ironía con respecto a las lámparas en la parte delantera del santuario encendida. Vídeos JC SkyFire Mugen Survival 2 (Part 1 3) Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo Categoría:Escenarios Categoría:Articulos que requieren mantenimiento Categoría:Artículos con vídeos perdidos Categoría:Escenarios de Videojuegos Categoría:Escenarios de Touhou Project